Traduction A Detour
by Sceline
Summary: Un Détour. [Traduction de la fiction de CreativeReading] Que se serait-il passé si Loki avait fait un rapide détour avant de quitter l'Héliporteur? Un peu de BlackFrost.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Je rappelle juste que l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, le mérite de l'écriture revient à CreativeReading, je ne fais que traduire.

Pour ceux ou celles qui voudraient lire la version originale (en anglais), c'est ici: s/10026564/1/A-Detour

**Note de l'Auteur: Rien de ce qui est à Marvel ne m'appartient.**

* * *

Chapitre 1

"Merci de votre coopération."

Je souris pour moi-même tandis que je sortais de la zone de détention. Cet "interrogatoire" s'était passé bien mieux que ce que j'avais anticipé. Pendant que je marchais dans les couloirs, la voix de Fury grésilla dans mon oreillette: "Agent Romanoff, vous avez été debout pendant les dernières vingt-quatre heures sans interruption. Allez immédiatement dans votre compartiment et reposez-vous un peu."

"Monsieur, ...", je commençai.

"C'est un ordre, Agent Romanoff. Au lit. Tout de suite."

"Oui, monsieur", je capitulai. Aucune raison d'argumenter, j'étais morte de fatigue: je ne pense pas avoir dormi du tout depuis que Loki a pris Clint.

J'allai jusqu'à ma chambre; une chambre personnelle dans un porteur comme celui-ci était un luxe, et j'étais bien disposée pour un peu de paix et de solitude.

Je devais avoir dormi moins de dix minutes quand je me réveillai: je n'étais pas seule dans ma chambre. La première chose que je fis fut de frapper le bouton d'alerte caché dans le mur derrière mon matelas. Je commençai ensuite à tâtonner sous mon oreiller pour y trouver mon pistolet.

"Toutes vos armes ont été... confisquées, Agent Romanoff."

Mon coeur se serra quand je reconnus cette voix, une voix qui m'avait insultée à peine une heure auparavant. Mon esprit tournait en rond; je pouvais seulement penser à quelques raisons pour lesquelles il serait là, dans ma chambre, au lieu de s'échapper du vaisseau, et aucune d'entre elles n'était bonne.

* * *

Note: Merci à CreativeReading de m'avoir autorisée à traduire sa fanfiction, et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour dire ce que vous en pensez ! (et pour celles qui traduisent aussi des fanfictions, j'apprécierais beaucoup de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette première traduction; et n'hésitez pas à me dire si j'ai fait des fautes, je les corrigerai !)


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette traduction (la fanfiction appartient à CreativeReading, je le répète)! Il en reste un troisième, qui sera le dernier, mais il y aura ensuite une suite à part, nommée An Interrogation. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2

Je me relevai lentement de mon lit et allumai les lumières, clignant des yeux au fur et à mesure qu'elles éclairaient. Il se tenait là, devant la porte, me bloquant la sortie, sa grande présence envahissant la petite chambre. Mon esprit fit rapidement le tour de mes options: sans aucune arme, zut, même avec, je doutais que je puisse prendre l'avantage sur lui dans un combat. Un peu plus tôt, il avait fallu Stark et Rogers rassemblés pour l'avoir, et je commençais à suspecter que Loki s'était laissé avoir. Le truc était d'éviter tout type de confrontation; l'équipe devrait arriver d'ici deux minutes au maximum. J'avais juste à le faire attendre pendant ce temps sans passer par une bagarre.

"Il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui peuvent se montrer meilleurs que moi dans un jeu d'esprit, Agent Romanoff."

"Ne suis-je pas chanceuse?" Mes pensées s'accéléraient.

"Oui, en effet, vous l'êtes. Ce serait tragique si quelqu'un avec vos... talents rencontrait une fin prématurée" dit-il, les yeux plissés.

_Deux minutes. Deux minutes. Continue juste à le faire parler._

"Alors, c'est bien que l'on soit d'accord là-dessus" dis-je avec précaution, un faux grand sourire sur les lèvres.

"Cela pourrait bien être la seule chose sur laquelle nous serons jamais d'accord" dit-il avec un petit sourire suffisant.

_Combien de temps encore vont-ils mettre pour arriver? Continue à le faire parler._

Tout d'un coup, il y eut une explosion quelque-part sur le vaisseau et mes pieds se dérobèrent. Je me précipitai pour me relever et remarquai que Loki n'était pas surpris du tout, et qu'il se léchait les lèvres par anticipation. "Je dois vraiment y aller" dit-il sur un ton presque jovial. "Mais il y a deux choses que je devrais vous dire avant de partir."

"D'accord" je dis, essayant de lire dans son jeu.

"Un, j'ai désactivé le bouton d'alerte avant que vous vous réveilliez."

Mon cœur se mit à battre sourdement à mes oreilles. Merde. C'était ça, alors. Je commençai à l'évaluer, essayant de me rappeler ses faiblesses lors du combat auquel j'avais assisté un peu plus tôt, essayant de trouver un moyen pour que cela ne se termine pas par ma mort.

"Et deux?" Je demandai, le corps tendu, prête à agir.

"Je prendrais un parachute si j'étais vous."

* * *

Note: le troisième chapitre n'est pas encore complètement traduit, mais j'espère pouvoir le publier bientôt; merci d'avoir lu!


	3. Chapter 3

Note de la traductrice: merci à ceux qui ont laissé des commentaires, lisent ou suivent cette fic, et encore merci à CreativeReading de m'avoir autorisée à la traduire! Merci pour votre patience, voilà le dernier chapitre de A Detour, et je publierai bientôt la suite (toujours écrite par CreativeReading) intitulée An Interrogation; bonne lecture!

* * *

_Chapitre 3_

Puis, en un clin d'œil, Loki s'évapora; l'illusion qu'il projetait tourna au vert avant de complètement disparaître.

Une autre explosion secoua le vaisseau et je m'élançai hors de ma chambre, me dirigeant vers le laboratoire pour avertir les autres. Sur mon chemin je ne cessai de penser, il m'avait avertie. Pourquoi m'avait-il prévenue?

00000

Après la Bataille de New York, avec Loki attaché avec des chaînes Asgardiennes enchantées, nous avons pris des tours de garde tandis qu'un interrogateur du SHIELD après l'autre venait et essayait de découvrir plus d'informations à propos des plans futurs de Thanos pour la Terre, ou si les Chitauris allaient revenir. Notre temps avec le prisonnier était limité avant que Thor ne le ramène à Asgard dans la matinée.

Loki les regarda tous avec un silence pesant, ne se donnant pas la peine de faire attention à eux. En fait, les seuls mots qu'il avait prononcés depuis sa capture étaient "Merci", après que Stark lui ait donné à boire tandis qu'il était allongé au sol, saignant sur les marches de sa tour.

Le Directeur Fury suggéra que nous utilisions le sceptre sur Loki pour le forcer à répondre à nos questions, mais Thor avait réagi si violemment à ce plan que le Directeur Fury avait juste levé les bras en l'air de frustration en prononçant chaque juron imaginable. Finalement, le Capitaine Rogers intervint et calma tout le monde. Il suggéra que je tente le coup, puisque j'avais eu tant de succès la dernière fois.

"Je ne pense pas que la même ruse va marcher sur lui deux fois", je dis, essayant de refuser aussi poliment que je pouvais. Il y avait quelque chose chez Rogers qui vous poussait à adopter votre meilleur comportement.

"Néanmoins, madame, je pense que ça vaut le coup d'essayer", dit-il. Je respirai un grand coup. J'étais plus que fatiguée et l'adrénaline qui m'avait donné de l'énergie se dissipait, me laissant seulement le ressenti rêche de l'épuisement.

"Bien", je dis avec un bâillement que je ne pris pas la peine de couvrir, "Je vais essayer".

00000

Quinze minutes après je me tenais devant sa nouvelle cellule en verre. Il était allongé de façon inconfortable sur le banc dur, essayant de toute évidence de se reposer. Il se tourna et se releva, me regardant de haut.

"Nous devons arrêter de nous rencontrer comme ça", dis-je avec un sourire. Cela semblait plus agréable que cela aurait dû de le voir couvert de contusions et battu.

"Êtes-vous venue pour plaisanter?" Répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec, se tenant le flanc, souffrant visiblement. Cela ne me surprit pas. Nous avions tous vu la vidéo de surveillance où Hulk l'utilisait comme un jouet pour chien. Clint l'avait même postée sur internet. La vidéo avait déjà plus de 100 000 vues.

"Un peu", dis-je, n'essayant même pas de paraître désolée. Rogers semblait penser que j'étais experte en interrogatoire, mais la tactique de la "gazelle blessée" ne marchait qu'une seule fois. Dès que votre opposant réalisait que vous n'étiez pas vraiment faible ou sans défense, ça partait plutôt en fumée.

"Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer", répondit Loki.

"Je pense que vous l'êtes."

"Vraiment? Qu'est-ce qui vous donne cette impression?" Demanda-t-il, sa voix s'élevant alors qu'il commençait à arpenter la pièce. "Est-ce que ce sont mes blessures? Mon armée, morte et défaite? Qu'est-ce exactement qui vous fait penser que je suis d'humeur pour vos faibles tentatives de m'extorquer des informations?"

"Vous venez de parler plus que vous ne l'avez fait depuis que vous avez été capturé. Je fais de toute évidence ressortir votre côté bavard", répondis-je.

"Juste comme une femme. Vous pensiez vraiment que vous lèveriez le petit doigt et que je m'empresserais de vous divulguer tous mes secrets?"

"Voyez, vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous arrêter", dis-je. "Écoutez, répondez juste aux questions à propos de Thanos et des Chitauris et vous ne me reverrez plus jamais".

Quelque-chose passa dans ses yeux. Quelque-chose que j'avais déjà vu avant. Sur les visages d'autres hommes. Et là je sus pourquoi il m'avait prévenue. Je respirai un grand coup. Bien, il y avait plus d'une façon de manipuler un prisonnier.

"Je ne répondrai pas à vos questions", dit-il lentement.

"Je sentais que vous alliez dire ça. On dirait que ça va être une longue nuit pour vous, alors".

Sa lèvre se courba en un demi-sourire involontaire, durant une fraction de seconde, mais je l'aperçus. "J'espère que ça le sera".

Je m'installai dans une chaise au dossier droit et lui fis face, m'appuyant un peu en arrière et bâillant une fois de plus. Cet interrogatoire allait être bien plus facile que je le pensais.

**Note de l'Auteur -** J'espère que vous avez aimé cette petite histoire! Merci beaucoup de l'avoir lue!


End file.
